Xemnas
First Appearance: ''' '''Birthdate: '''N/A '''World of Origin: N/A Player: '''Hiro Tsukasa Personality Powers/Abilities As the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas wields the element of Nothingness, and manifests his element as two blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. Xemnas is very agile, and attacks with swift acrobatic combos with his blades. He can also teleport, fly, and create energy barriers to shield himself. Besides using them as melee weapons, Xemnas can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. Xemnas can also incorporates some sort of attack that drains his opponent's health with a sphere of dark energy, though the exact manner of this has varied battle to battle. In detail, his Etheral Blades are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands, without any hilt or handle. He can summon or disperse them at will, and may be able to change their length as well. They are solid despite their appearance, but do not seem to have any cutting ability and are used as bashing weapons, more in the style of a club. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in midair around a target before firing at them. As a desperation move, Xemnas can surround his enemy in darkness and fire an amazing amount of Ethereal Blades at them. History '''Origins: Xemnas, known as the Superior of the In-Between, is Rank I within Organization XIII and the ruler of The World That Never Was. He wields the element of Nothingness, and channels his element into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. He commands the Sorcerer-class Nobodies. Xemnas, as the superior, is the first member and founder of Organization XIII, with all other Nobodies under his control. He is the most powerful member, so much so that no other members (even combining their might) dare to consider facing or opposing him. It is unknown, even to those in the Organization, just who he is the Nobody of. Being the founder of Organization XIII and apparently the oldest of Nobodies, Xemnas is truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have emotions. He claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality this has warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative feelings make up a heart. Not to mention, his lack of emotion gives him absolutely zero remorse over his actions, as well as the loss of allies. The only thing he truly cares about is the plan he has set into motion with Organization XIII and the power it shall bring him. This concept is furthered as Xemnas thinks that nothingness is the source of much power and does not seem to despise it in the slightest. In other matters Xemnas speaks with calmness and deep authority. He has a tendency to be overly melodramatic making long-winded speeches, exaggerating his false rage and sorrow with wide sweeping arm movements and hand gestures. While ridiculous in nature, his exaggerations are representations of his lack of emotion. He's very intelligent overall, and knows how to manipulate others, particularly those with kind hearts. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other